In a New York Minute
by ZephyrGirl51
Summary: One evening, Dani finally figures out how Nico feels about her...


_Keep it cool, Careles. Keep it cool. _

Nico turned the corner onto Dani's street, slowly easing up the road and turning into the driveway of her home. As he shifted the sleek black Lincoln into park and killed the ignition, he sighed. It was becoming impossible to hide his feelings for her. He'd developed a 'thing' for her. A big thing. It was no surprise to him, really, because he adored everything about her... her intelligence, her spunkiness, her beauty, her compassion for her clients. The more time he spent with her, the harder it got to conceal.

She's going to figure it out. She's not stupid.

But Nico hoped like hell it wouldn't be tonight.

Dani greeted him with her usual dry humor. "Nico, it's not 3 in the morning!" she joked. "Come on in. What is it this time? T.K. going off the deep end? Mr. Pittman have some new mystery business venture that's driven some poor sop insane?" She sauntered into the kitchen, and paused at the counter. It was nice to see him, actually. She thought of him as a puzzle that she got to work on a little here and there. _A handsome puzzle_, she thought, as she tapped her nails on the counter. _A handsome puzzle that smells really, really good. _

"No, I have a client for you. A friend of a friend. I just wanted to give you some background and the contact information."

"Okay. Sounds good. I was just brewing a pot of decaf. Want some?"

"I would, thank you." As she turned back around to the coffeemaker, he stole a look at her bottom, so curvy in her designer jeans. And her feet were bare. Nico swallowed hard. He'd never seen her barefoot.

_God, they're perfect... _

He briefly imagined relaxing with her on the couch, those pretty feet resting on his lap, his hands working out the kinks and aches she no doubt got from wearing those godawful things she called shoes.

"Cream?"

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

She gaped at him. "Cream?" And held up the container.

He flushed hot. "Yes, sorry. Just a splash."

"There ya go. Living room?" Dani handed him a mug.

"Lead the way," he said with a smile. _I'll be lucky if I survive the evening._

After their meeting, Nico followed Dani back into the kitchen. She turned and eyed him. "Nico, I've been wondering about something. Maybe you can help me with it?"

"Sure."

"What's your name?"

He lifted a dark eyebrow. Good God, she was adorable. "Nico, of course."

"Oh, come on, I mean your **real** name. 'Nico.' It's gotta be short for somethin'."

He shifted uncomfortably. "That's not important." As soon as the words left his lips, he wished he hadn't said them. _Why can't I just answer her questions?_

"Ahhhh, pffft." She dismissed him with a wave of a delicate, manicured hand. "Like I have said on numerous occasions, Mr. Careles, you seem to know everything about me, but I hardly know anything about you."

He just looked at her. _I'm crazy about you, how about that?_ His palms began to sweat, and he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, okay. I should know better by now." She looked slightly dejected.

He cleared his throat. "Well... I like football."

She laughed. "I'd hope so."

"And I like coffee."

"Okay. I can deal with that." She smiled and eyed the clock on the kitchen wall. "It's gettin' late. You got anywhere you need to be?"

_In your bed, with you underneath me, for starters..._ "I'm good for now. I probably should be going, though. It** is** getting late." He smiled. "I shouldn't keep you."

"Well, thanks for giving me another client. I can always use the money." She laughed.

"Anytime."

"Here, let me get that," she said, and reached for his mug. As her fingers touched his, she felt him jump slightly. He was awfully nervous tonight - he'd seemed preoccupied during their whole meeting. Suddenly Dani wondered if there was really something that he wasn't telling her.

And she really wanted to know what that was.

Nico took a deep breath and watched her face. She had that curious look. _Oh, God... she knows... she's going to figure it out..._ He was almost ready to be free of the burden of his deep secret feelings for her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her deeply, feeling her petite frame against his. _Oh, screw it. I can't take it anymore..._ He cleared his throat. "Dani, I..." he paused. _I can't. I just... can't. But she looks so... delicious._ He stared longingly at the tiny hollow at her throat, wishing he could taste it, just once...

As he let his guard down for just a split second, Dani caught something in Nico's eyes she'd never seen before...

**_He was ogling her. _**

Had she imagined it? Possibly. She had to tread very carefully here. Nico was so terribly shy and private. If she offended him, it might take months to repair the damage. And as closely as they worked together? She couldn't risk it.

_Dani, you know that look. You've seen it before from other men. He's lusting after you. _

She studied him carefully, but the look had vanished. Just like that. "What, Nico?" She asked carefully.

"It's nothing. I should go." He turned away.

She laid a hand on his arm. "Nico..."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Nico, wait..."

"I really need to go, Dani." He hated saying the words. _I really want to stay..._

Reaching out, she grabbed his arm. "Nico. Please, I..." she watched him intently and took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I shouldn't say this, but... I really like you, Nico." His expression morphed into surprise. Her eyes never leaving his, she continued, "Yeah. I do. You're handsome, and smart... and funny at times..." Her hand slid down his arm, and she took his hand gently. "But I feel like you're just pushing me away. Don't push me away, Nico. Let me get closer." As she spoke, she moved closer to him. "Please?" Her arms slipped gently around his waist. At her touch, his eyes closed, and she could see his resolve melting like butter. "Don't be afraid."

Nico's heart pounded in his chest. _Tell her, man. Tell her how you feel._ "I'm not afraid, Dani... I'm petrified."

She smiled and reached up to caress his scruffy cheek. "It's okay, Nico. You've been hurt before, haven't you?"

Closing his eyes, he nodded.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered, "Well, I'm not like all those other women," and gave him a wink.

"No, you're not," he replied huskily, and took her in his arms.

In a New York minute, she found herself pressed against the counter, his body hard and masculine against hers, a strong hand buried in her hand, and his soft, warm lips pressed to hers in a sizzling kiss of longing, passion, and need. She could feel her body reacting, giving in to him, her tongue sliding along his as he explored her mouth. A sigh escaped her, and her fingers slid through his soft, dark hair. _This man can kiss, for the love of God!_ His lips left hers and blazed a hot trail along her jaw, then slowly down the side of her neck. But when the tip of his tongue flicked against the base of her throat, she moaned. "Oh, God... Nico..."

He breathed against her skin raggedly. "Do you know how badly I want you?"

"If it's anything like the way I want you..." she whispered, rolling her hips against his. "It's gotta be pretty bad..."

"Mmm... so bad, Dani, and for so long..." he murmured softly. He growled, and slid his hand down to the curve of her bottom. "I could take you right here, right now..." The look in his eyes was wild and dangerous."But I'll have you upstairs... "

He kissed her forehead.

"...in your bed..."

Another kiss on her cheek.

"...all night..."

And then his lips covered hers again.

Dani couldn't remember ever wanting a man as badly as she wanted Nico right this minute. He'd half-dragged her upstairs, looking around for the door to her bedroom. "Right here, Nico," she breathed, pulling on his hand.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, standing her in front of him. Sliding off his jacket, he tossed it uncharacteristically on the floor. "So beautiful," he whispered. "Show me your body..."

Looking deep in his hazel eyes, she slowly removed her blouse. He reached out and cupped her lace-covered breasts almost reverently in his large hands. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to kiss him softly. He loosened her jeans, and began impatiently pushing them down her hips. Once they were off, she kicked them away and laid a hand on his chest. "Ah, ah, ah, Mister. You're way too overdressed for this party."

And with the first real smile she'd ever seen out of him, he began unbuttoning his dark plum colored shirt. "You know what this means."

"I don't care, I want you, you're here, and you're not leaving anytime soon." She reached out and began unbuckling his belt.

"Just so we're clear. This will not be the last time I make love to you, Dani." The shirt flew across the room.

"I hope not," she giggled.

He stood up and unzipped his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Dani looked down at the large bulge in his dark plaid boxers and swallowed hard. "Is that for me?"

"It is." He wasn't smiling now. Nico had been with a lot of women in his life, but no one drove him to near madness like Dani. She was accidentally sexy. Without even trying, she'd managed to capture his heart. He hoped maybe one day she'd feel the same way about him. But right now, he wanted to show her how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. He beckoned to her.

Dani immediately came to him, looking up into his handsome face. She shivered as his hands slid up her back. Suddenly her bra was gone, and Nico's hot mouth had surrounded her left nipple, the tip of his tongue flicking back and forth. "Oh... God..." A warm, large hand squeezed her right breast gently, the thumb circling its taut peak. The other hand slowly cupped her mound, its thumb circling... searching... A long, low moan sounded throughout the room, and Dani realized it was coming from her. His thumb had found her nub and was pushing against it, sending shockwaves of electricity through her body.

"God, Nico..." Dani reached down to cup his face, pulling him to her, kissing him urgently. That wicked thumb still pressed, still stroked. Groaning into his mouth, she reached down to brush her hand across they fly of his shorts. Growling into her mouth, he thrust his hips at her hand, giving her permission. She dipped her hand inside and grasped him gently, her hand moving slowly up and down his length... his hard, incredible length. She shivered again, trying to imagine what he might feel like buried inside her.

Nico could hardly catch his breath. Dani's small, soft hand felt so good, and she was gripping him just right... He pulled his mouth away, and caught her gaze. Seeing the wanton lust in her eyes, he reached out to caress her cheek. "So good..." he encouraged. "So damn good..." He took a deep breath. "I need you, Dani. I need to be inside you, right now..."

She answered him with a smile, and moved to slowly lean over the head of the bed, pulling the thick duvet and sheets down. "Come 'n' get me, mister."

He watched her crawl across the bed and plop unceremoniously into the plump pillows. _I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life,_ he thought, as her dark hair spilled over the soft white cotton. Sliding next to her, he took her mouth in a searing kiss and tugged her black lace thong down her shapely legs. She tried to take over, and kicked off the offending lace, but Nico quickly took back control, cupping her mound firmly and dipping two thick fingers inside her. She was so hot and wet that he nearly spilled himself inside his shorts. _Get a hold of yourself, man,_ he chided himself, _or this is going to be over before it even starts_. He stroked her rhythmically, reaching for her sweet spot.

Dani opened her legs to his touch, moaning softly into his mouth. It was no surprise they way her body was reacting, but what was blowing her away was her mind's unexpected reaction. He felt so good, but he felt so **_right_**. _It was always you, _she thought, covering his hand with hers. His kiss was dizzying, but his firm stroking was driving her insane. It was like he knew exactly where to touch her and exactly how much pressure to use. His fingers fit inside her perfectly, the rough tips gliding over the sensitive circle of flesh. She pulled her mouth away and moaned his name loudly, and he answered her with another kiss.

His fingers stroked harder and faster now, and he added the roughened pad of his thumb to her swollen nub. "Nico," she breathed, "Oh, God, Nico, so close..."

He breathed hotly into her ear and whispered, "God, yes... that's it, come for me, Dani..."

She squeezed his hand and curled her toes into the soft sheets. "Oh, Nico... don't stop..."

"No, I won't stop..." his breath came in ragged, hot gasps.

"Oh, God... Nico..." she arched her back as she felt the first delicious spasm.

"Yes, Dani... that's it..." he looked into her eyes and watched as her expression changed from passion to ecstasy. He kept stroking, kept rubbing.

"Nico!" she cried sharply, sliding her arms underneath the pillow behind her. "Oh, Nico... I'm coming..."

"Yes, you are, that's a good girl..." He tried to concentrate, tried not to hyperventilate while she lost herself to his touch. "And I'm counting, so that's one..." As her climax subsided, he gently pulled his fingers from inside her and pressed his lips to hers again.

Dani held him close, her fingers in his hair. Her heart pounded in her chest as he maneuvered his tall, lanky frame above her and settled between her legs. His boxers had disappeared. How, she didn't know, but... that was Nico. She smiled and drew her legs around his waist. He gazed into her eyes, his handsome face intense.

"Dani," he whispered, and readied himself.

"Oh, Nico," she murmured, then cried out loudly, grasping his shoulders hard as he buried himself to the hilt inside her in one thrust.

She was so hot and slick that Nico nearly lost it right then and there. He steadied himself for a moment and got into a rhythm he knew she would respond to quickly. The way she bucked and writhed underneath him told him she wasn't far away from number two. So, to help her along, he reached behind him and took one shapely ankle in his grasp and gently brought her leg forward, until he could easily prop it on his shoulder. The movement shifted her pelvis, and drove him deeper inside. "Oh, my God!" she wailed, her nails digging into his shoulders. "I'm coming!"

He watcher her beautiful face as she climaxed around him, loving the tiny beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. "Two," he whispered. But he couldn't take it anymore. She was so unbelievably soft and wet... her cries of pleasure rang in his ears like beautiful bells... her skin felt so warm and silky against him... "Oh, God, Dani," he cried, "Oh, God..." and he emptied himself deep inside her with a harsh yell and a long shudder.

Dani ruffled his hair softly as he nuzzled her neck, the sounds of their ragged breathing the only sounds in the dimly lit room. She felt his strong arms slip underneath her to embrace her gently. Eyes closed, she smiled as his lips kissed a soft, tender trail from her neck to her forehead. "Dani?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and was surprised by the tenderness in his face. "What is it, Nico?"

"I have a confession to make." His lips trembled.

She looked at him quizzically and gently stroked his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he croaked. "Nothing at all. I just..." and he smiled. "I just wanted to say... I love you, Danielle Santino." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think I always knew I did."

She smiled as he rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah, you know everything, don't ya?" She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and brushed the hair off his forehead.

"I try to." He kissed her cheek as she snuggled into his chest.

After a few minutes, she heard him whisper, "Dominic."

"Huh?"

"Nico... it's short for Dominic."

"Mmm," she murmured against his chest. "Well, in that case... I love you, Dominic Careles."

Even in the dark room, she could feel Nico smile.

~Fin~


End file.
